Am I a Normal Boy ?
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: Berawal dari pemandian lalu jatuh cinta dan memimpikan yang tidak-tidak, awal perjuangan Neji mendapatkan cintanya.'aku tau bagaimana o'onnya Itachi kalau lagi jatuh cinta. Tingkat kelebaian dan kelolaannya akan meningkat.' Yaoi, don't like..? NejixSasu


.

**I'm a Normal Boy?**

**Author: MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyEck  
**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Rate: Umm...? pantaskah ditaruh di M...?**

**Summary: Tapi ini terlalu merepotkan, aku tau bagaimana o'onnya Itachi kalau lagi jatuh cinta. Tingkat kelebaian dan kelolaannya akan meningkat. Dari jenius menjadi idiot. Dan aku sudah sering kena tampar gara-gara membantu Itachi dulu.**

**Warning: POV gag jelas, OOC, garing, misstype, Yaoi, tak berinti (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******I'm a Normal Boy?**.

**.**

**.  
**

'Hoohhmm,' aku menutup mulutku berusaha meredam suaraku saat menguap. Ugh, sial! Malam tadi aku kurang tidur. Well, ku akui ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kurang tidur. Sudah dari 4 hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Kantung mataku mulai membesar, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi pesonaku sebagai lelaki tampan. Tak percaya? Silahkan hitung berapa banyak wanita yang menegurku dari mulai aku keluar dari apartemenku. Dari nenek tetangga, bibi penjual sayur keliling, tante-tante sekitar apartemen yang sedang berkumpul, para siswi yang entah mengapa terus berbisik, bahkan burung beo milik kakek Sarutobi pun menggodaku.

'Memang susah ya jadi orang keren,' pikirku sambil menyisir rambutku kebelakang. 'Rambutku indah, wajahku putih dan mulus, tubuhku juga gagah,' Hemm… aku berpikir narsis dan menutup mataku menikmati hembusan angina musim semi yang masih lumayan dingin.

Aku berjalan menuju kampusku. Aku memang sengaja menyewa apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kampus, bisa sedikit menghemat biaya naik bus ataupun kereta. Lagipula aku takkan capek bila saat aku berjalan bisa menikmati pemandangan sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Musim semi baru saja datang menggantikan musim dingin.

Hey! Jangan berfikir aku orang susah yang harus berhemat uang dan malah memilih berjalan kaki. Aku selalu hidup berkecukupan, paman selalu mengirimiku uang dan asal kalian tau, tanpa uang Paman pun aku masih bisa hidup dengan harta almarhum Ayah.

Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita hidup sederhana dan tidak menyombongkan diri. Kalian setuju kan? Haaaa…! Bicaraku keren sekalikan...! Jarang lo ada orang yang **nyaris** sempurna sepertiku tapi masih rendah hati.

Hee, pada dasarnya manusia emang gak ada yang sempurna kan?

Ya baiklah, aku tidak sopan kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Umurku? Aku masih 19 tahun walaupun sebentar lagi lulus. Itulah untungnya kuliah di universitas yang menganut SKS*. Lamanya kalian belajar disesuaikan dengan otak kalian. Pintar? Tentu saja aku pintar, jangan pernah meragukan hal itu. Tampan? Ayolah, aku sudah menjelaskan bagian itu. Berkecukupan. Sebenarnya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan soal harta sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup. Selain itu aku juga baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Tentu saja masa depanku pasti terjamin, otak, kemampuan, tampang, relasi, derajat keluarga, sifat, sikap dan moralku juga terjaga dengan baik. Masalah jodoh? Oh, jangan tanyakan hal itu.

'

Aku sampai di gerbang kampus, menarik nafas panjang sejenak dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam.

"Hyu.. Hyuuga kun." Baru beberapa langkah sudah ada seorang gadis yang mengahmpiriku. "Mma.. Maukah Ka.. Kau menerima kue buatanku!" Gadis itu pun menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil padaku yang pastinya berisi makanan.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan. Tapi aku sudah makan tadi, jadi aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Jawabku kalem sambil sedikit tersenyum berusaha tidak menyinggungnya dengan penolakanku. Hey, aku tidak ingin image-ku hancur dengan membuat para gadis menangis meraung-raung gara-gara kutolak seperti Sasori.

"Be.. Benarkah? Ta.. tapi ini bukan makanan berat kok! Hanya Biskuit. Te.. tenang saja rasanya asin kok tidak manis," jelasnya ketika melihat aku akan menolaknya lagi. Para perempuan memang terkadang bisa menjadi makhluk cerewet dan pemaksa. Heh… apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah," Akupun menerima tas itu. "Tapi lain kali kamu tidak usah repot-repot membuatkanku apapun. Ah tapi, terima kasih."

"Tak apa Hyuuga-kun. Ma.. Maaf mengganggumu." Ucapnya sebelum berlari kecil kearah teman-temannya yang ternyata memperhatikan kami dari tadi.

Gimana? Aku tidak bohongkan? Aku bisa dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan wanita. Hanya saja, yah… ku akui aku yang tidak tertarik pada mereka.

Hey! Jangan salah paham begitu. **Dulu** aku straight lo, enak saja! Ya, Ummnn… **Dulu **sih. Andai aku '**normal**' aku pasti masuk katagori sempurna!

Ya. Aku **normal**. Aku cowok tulen, badanku tegap dan tinggi cowok banget kan? Kepribadianku? Aku sabuk hitam taekwondo, tidak mungkin kemayu. Ukuran adikku? Cih, jangan pernah meremehkan masalah 'anu'ku! Wanita banyak yang ngantri, jelas aku sudah di akui sebagai **lelaki tulen**. Artinya aku laki-laki **normal** kan?

Oke.. oke... itu **dulu.**

Cih, semua ini bermula dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Kalian kecewa karena aku gak straight? Salahkan temanku yang satu itu! Mana dia? Biasanya kami selalu berpas-pasan di sini.

Aku pun mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat parkir. 'Ah, itu dia.'

Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya dilanjutkan badannya sambil memanggul jaket kulitnya di bahu. Setelah berdiri sempurna dia meletakkan tangannya di atap mobilnya yang lumayan rendah dan melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan berusaha menebar pesonanya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan terikat rapi pun sedikit bergerak ketika dia melepas kacamatanya. Aaaarrggh, cowok lebay ini membuatku ingin muntah. Kalian tau? Dia bahkan sampai privat dengan Pein untuk berlatih 'Gaya keluar mobil yang baik dan keren'.

"Neji. Pagi-pagi sudah dapat bingkisan," tegurnya padaku. Jari-jari tangan kanannya memutar kunci mobilnya, sedang tangan kirinya membawa tas.

Laki-laki inilah, Uchiha Itachi, dialah asal mula sumber yang membuatku cacat, yang membuatku susah tidur, dan –mungkin- akan membuatku takkan memiliki generasi dari sperma-ku sendiri.

Bu.. Bukan! Aku tidak terjebak _affair_ dengan makhluk lebay ini. Jangan salah ya. Enak saja. Tapi andai dia tidak mengajakku pergi bersamanya 3 minggu yang lalu, aku pasti masih bisa tidur nyenyak dan orientasi seks-ku juga pasti masih normal.

Ya, 3 minggu yang lalu aku masih lelaki normal. Yang masih berhasrat pada wanita, masih tertarik pada situs-situs ataupun majalah yang ditawari Pein padaku dan masih berharap akan memiliki anak dari benihku sendiri setelah melakukan ini-itu pada istriku. Harus ku-akui, itu semua akhirnya berubah pada 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Begitulah, Itachi," jawabku ogah-ogahan. "Walau pada awalnya aku sudah menolak pemberian gadis itu."

"Hey, santai aja _Bro_." Itachi mulai merangkul pundakku dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha mempercepat jalanku. "Mereka melakukan dengan sukarela kok. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya kita menerima pemberian mereka, itupun selama mereka memang tidak mengharap apa-apa dari cowok-cowok keren seperti kita kan?" Itachi pun terkekeh pelan dan melepas rangkulannya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku dapat 'target' baru nih."

Aku meliriknya sebentar, "Siapa lagi perempuan yang akan jadi korbanmu?"

"Ne? Kali ini bukan perempuan, Neji," jawabnya. 'What! Bukan perempuan? Berarti…'

Aku langsung menatap lurus padanya meminta penjelasan.

"Penasaran?" Tanyanya tetap memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya. Diapun mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku berusaha berbisik, mungkin tak ingin membuatku terkejut ketika mendengarnya. "Kau tau, Gaara..? anak hukum semester 1 yang berambut merah?"

'_What_! Gaara? Bukannya Gaara itu sepupunya Sasori ya?'

"Sepupu Sasori?" aku berusaha memastikan pada Itachi.

"Yap! Dia itu terlalu imut, lucu dan polos untuk ukuran anak kuliahan."

"Ya memang benar. Dan kau ingin mengotori otak polosnya, hemm.. Itachi?"

"OH, ayolah Neji! Dia itu benar-benar manis," dia mulai menerawang. "Wajah dan matanya memancarkan kepolosan," dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya. "Wajahnya merah tersipu saat aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya," Itachi menutup matanya berusaha mengenang kejadian itu. "Dia memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia selalu menatapku dengan matanya yang.. Oh, matanya itu begitu polos dan indah, NEJI…!" Itachi mulai menggila dengan menggoncang-goncang bahuku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

"Ya.. Ya.. aku tau kau sedang jatuh cinta Itachi. Tapi berhentilah menyiksaku."

"Neji," akhirnya Itachi berhenti mengguncang bahuku, namun sekarang dia malah menetap lurus padaku.

"He.. Hey, jangan menatapku terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau dikira ada apa-apa denganmu."

"Neji."

"Y.. Ya?"

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Gaara."

"Hah?"

"Bantu. Aku. Mendapatkan. Gaara."

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku tidak masalah sih bila Itachi mau pacaran dengan siapapun aku kan memang tidak suka padanya. Tapi ini terlalu merepotkan, aku tau bagaimana o'onnya Itachi kalau lagi jatuh cinta. Tingkat kelebaian dan kelolaannya akan meningkat. Dari jenius menjadi idiot. Dan aku sudah sering kena tampar gara-gara membantu Itachi dulu. Aku tidak mau dirugikan. Tapi Itachi adalah kunciku untuk mendapatkan orang itu. Itachi harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku sulit tidur.

Ah, sial! Aku teringat kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu.

**===xXx===**

"_He.. Hey Itachi. Bukannya kita mau mengerjakan skripsi hari ini?" Tanya Neji heran. Gimana gak heran. Tiba-tiba dia dite__lpon Itachi yang memintanya datang kerumah Itachi dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian ganti, padahal janji awalnya mereka mau mengerjakan skripsi bersama. Dan bila orang normal, seharusnya tidak memerlukan pakaia ganti untuk menulis –mengetik- kan? Kecuali skripsimu mengharuskan kau menyelam kebawah laut dan mengemati terumbu karang._

"_Begitulah, tapi kita akan pergi ke Villa Uchiha untuk 'mengungsi' sebentar."_

"_HAH? Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"_

"_Kenapa? Kau sudah jarang liburankan? Orang rumahmu juga takkan protes mengingat kau tinggal sendiri. Lagipula bila hanya aku yang pergi tugas kita takkan selesai. Dan yang paling penting aku harus menyelamatkan my Lovely Sweety Ototou Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Ya, Sasuke. Oh, aku lupa kau belum pernah bertemu dia kan, Neji?"_

"_Begitulah. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Kau tau dan aku yakin kau pernah merasakan 'Serbuan Fansgirl' pada hari kelulusan kan? Hari dimana kau mungkin takkan bertemu lagi dengan idolamu. Mereka akan menyerbumu bahkan berhari-hari setelah acara kelulusan mereka akan tetap mengejarmu dan melucuti kancing bahkan apapun yang ada padamu walau bukan seragammu!" Jelas Itachi sambil memasang tampang horor pada Neji. Neji yang teringat pada masa lalunya pun mengengguk setuju. "Dan bukan hanya melucuti barang-barangmu, mereka juga meraba-raba badanmu setelah berhasil merobek bajumu. Dan parahnya bukan hanya oleh wanita tapi juga oleh beberapa pria."_

"_Hah…!" Neji yang awalnya terus mengangguk setuju tiba-tiba merasa ada yang ganjil pada perkataan Itachi tadi. "Beberapa Pria?" Tanya Neji bingung._

"_Ya, Pria."_

"_Mmm, Sasuke itu laki-laki kan?"_

"_Tentu saja! Ah, kau pasti bingung! Kau belum liat keimutan Ototou ku sih!" Kali ini Itachi tertawa bangga ketika menyombongkan keimutan adiknya. "Sudahlah, nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri." Itachi akhirnya selesai menutup koper kecilnya dan beranjak keluar sambil memberi isyarat pada Neji agar mengikutinya._

"_Sasuke! Ayo turun, kita akan segera berangkat," Seru Itachi sambil mengobrak-abrik laci lemari yang berada di ruang keluarga berusaha mencari kunci mobilnya._

"_Ya, bentar," terdengar suara yang kurang familiar untuk Neji, disusul suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Neji yang mendengarnya pun otomatis menoleh kearah tangga dan melihat seseorang yang menuruni tangga itu._

_Seorang remaja berambut biru tua dengan model yang unik, badannya cukup mungil untuk ukuran anak SMA. Dia memakai sweeter biru berlengan panjang hingga menutupi jari-jarinya dan celana hitam panjang. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat seperti kulit bayi, mata onix-nya agak besar dan semburat merah –karena hawa dingin yang masih terasa, sedang membawa tas yang kelihatan cukup berat dengan kedua tangannya_

'_Wajar saja dia juga memiliki fansboy,' pikir Neji ketika melihat Sasuke turun._

"_Neji, tolong Bantu Sasuke. Bawaanmu memang tidak banyakkan Neji?" pinta Itachi pada Neji yang masih bengong menatap Sasuke yang –sepertinya- masih belum sadar kalau dirinya terus dipandangi Neji. Sedang Itachi sendiri langsung menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dan Neji pun segera menghampiri Sasuke._

"_Sasuke?" sapa Neji pelan sekedar basa-basi. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebutpun spontan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Neji yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Mari ku bantu Sasuke." Nejipun segera mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Sasuke tadi._

"_Ah, Terima Kasih, umm?" Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil tetap menatap Neji. "Namamu?"_

"_Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Neji, panggil saja Neji."_

"_Terima Kasih Neji-san."_

**===xXx===**

"_Nah, Sasuke kita sudah sampai," Itachi berseru riang pada Sasuke yang masih mengucek matanya, berusaha membuat dirinya benar-benar bangun. "Sasu, kamu mau makan atau mandi di onsen dulu?" tanya Itachi yang benar-benar memanjakan Sasuke._

"_Aku ngantuk, sepertinya aku mandi saja deh aniki. Biar lebih segar." Jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya. Neji yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini pun hanya terdiam._

'_Pantesan Sasuke manis banget, dia terlalu dimanja Itachi.'_

"_Neji-san sendiri mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang masih bengong, Sasuke menarik jaket Neji pelan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Neji padanya._

"_Eh, aku mau berendam saja deh."_

"_Baiklah, kalau Sasuke dan Neji pada mau berendam aku juga ikut."_

**===xXx===**

_Hari dingin seperti ini memang paling enak berendam di pemandian air panas, hawa dingin yang menusuk pun berubah hangat ketika ketiga pemuda ini memasuki onsen. Walau mereka hanya tertutupi selembar handuk dipinggang tetap saja takkan merasa dingin._

"_Hhhh... Nyamannya," Itachi mulai merendam tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar di bebatuan besar. "Sasuke mau kugosokkan punggungnya?"_

"_Tidak perlu aniki. Hari ini aku mau berendam saja."_

_Neji lagi-lagi terbengong ketika melihat Itachi yang luar biasa memanjakan Sasuke. Bahkan tadi Itachi sampai melipatkan baju Sasuke yang dilepasnya sebelum memasuki Onsen. Menyiapkan handuk, sabun, odol, dan shampo. Dasar brother complex._

_Blub.. Blub.. Blub.._

_Neji menoleh ketika mendengar suara, yang ternyata berasal dari Sasuke yang sedang menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya hingga bawah hidungnya dan memainkan air dengan mulutnya sehingga membentuk gelembung-gelembung. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikanpun akhirnya menatap Neji. Tatapan Sasuke dengan mata onixnya yang menatap lurus pada Neji sontak membuat wajah Neji tiba-tiba memerah. Neji berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap Itachi._

_Tapi Neji lagi-lagi menemukan sisi lain Itachi. Dia melihat Itachi sedang memotrer Sasuke yang sedang berendam. OMG, jika Itachi bukan saudara Sasuke pasti dia sudah ddikira Stalker._

"_Neji, mendekat pada Sasuke. Aku ingin memotret kalian berdua."_

'_Heh?' spontan Neji pun memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang memandangnya juga, akhirnya mereka pun saling bertatapan. 'Sepertinya wajahku memerah lagi.'_

_Neji pun menghampiri Sasuke, tanpa sengaja kulit mereka bersentuhan membuat keduanya spontan saling menjauh. Itachi yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pun terus menyuruh mereka mendekat dan memotret mereka. Tanpa memperhatikan senyum keduanya yang nampak canggung._

**===xXx===**

Ya, saat itu aku memang belum meyadari kalau aku sudah berubah. Beberapa hari setelahnya aku memang masih normal. Hingga suatu hari aku menerima e-mail dari Itachi yang isinya adalah foto-fotoku bersama mereka saat di villa. Walau sebenarnya kebanyakan adalah fotoku berdua dengan Sasuke –berhubung Itachi bertindak sebagai yang memotret.

Fotoku bersama Sasuke saat di pemandian, fotoku bersama Sasuke saat makan malam, fotoku beresama Sasuke saat nonton tv, fotoku berdua bersama Sasuke saat di dapur, Fotoku bersama Sasuke saat tidur berdua.

OMG! Fotoku bersama Sasuke saat tidur berdua. Dengan Sasuke yang mengepit tanganku dan daguku yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ada juga foto saat aku yang memeluk tubuhnya dan dia membelakangi tubuhku.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu terbayang dirinya. Hingga 3 hari yang lalu, hari yang konyol. Saat bangun ku dapati kasurku basar, tubuhku berkeringat dan err... celanaku juga basah. Ternyata, malam itu aku memimpikan, kalau aku bisa memeluk Sasuke, Menciumi bibirnya, lehernya, tubuhnya. Dan ber'EHM' dengannya.

Begitulah, awal mula aku yakin bahwa aku sudah tidak normal. Aku mimpi basah! Dan kali ini dengan Sasuke yang notabene nya seorang lelaki. Dan entah mengapa pikiran ku menjadi mesum. Aku jadi sering berkhayal bisa melakukan 'ini-itu' dengan Sasuke.

Dan sudah kuputuskan ini semua adalah salah Itachi! Dan dia harus bertanggung jawab karenanya! Padahal bila Itachi pada saat normal dan bukannya saat sedang bernafsu 'Oh-Aku-Ingin-Memotret-Sasukeku-Yang-Super-Imut-Ini', aku yakin Itachi dapat menyadari poseku bersama Sasuke, dan akan segera membangunkanku agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi berhubung Itachi sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke sehingga Itachi berubah menjadi sedikit idiot dan membiarkanku memeluk Sasuke.

Dan Itachi harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku ikut-ikutan terobsesi pada makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah Itachi, aku akan membantumu."

"Yes! Neji memang yang terbaik!" Itachi bersorak gembira.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi..?"

"Kau juga harus membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke."

"Oh, itu mah gampang." Dan Itachi pun pergi dengan langkah besar dan kaki yang dijinjit seperti penari yang gag jelas.

Akupun mengikuti Itachi masuk kedalam kampus, berhubung jurusan yang kami ambil sama. Sudah kubilang Itachi bisa berubah jadi idiot bila sedang jatuh cinta.

Baru beberapa langkah, Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"..."

"...? kenapa Itachi?"

"Ne.. Neji..." Itachi menoleh kearahku dengan gerak leher yang seperti robot.

"...Ya?"

"Ng, bisa kau ulang permintaanmu tadi?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang sidikit horor.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ingin mendapatkan... Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Neji.."

"Hn..?"

"LUPAKAN SAJA! Aku gak akan menyerahkan Sasuke pada siapapun!" dan Itachi pun berlari meninggalkan Neji dengan cepat.

'Sudah kuduga sih sebelumnya," batin Neji santai. 'Aku memang tidak mengharap banyak pada Itachi." Neji menghela napas pelan.

"Paling tidak tebakanku tentang keidiotannya benar. Bahkan responnya juga lama banget, padahal menyangkut his Lovely Sweety Ototou Sasuke." Neji pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. 'Dasar idiot.'

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**-SKS**: kalo gak salah, itu program yang seseorang biasa lulus 5 tahun tapi kalau kita bisa menguasai bahan dengan baik kita tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk mengikuti orang yang lebih 'lemot'. Jadi kita bisa lulus lebih cepat. (kalo gak salah sih SKS, kalo salah saia mohon maaf)

-**masalah skripsi**: aku tau skripsi tue perorangan, tapi anggep ajj Itachi sama Neji kerja/diskusi bareng. Hee... (maksa) *digetok*

-**kenapa Cuma dengan foto Neji bisa ngimpiin Sasuke?:** Itulah misteri Ilahi *ditimpuk* XD

**Mo ng'bacot bentar:**

Saia minta maaf soal POV yg campur aduk, mohon pengertiannya sedikit. POV Cuma Neji koq kecuali flashback (sengaja gag nulis kata 'flashback:on'). Tapi Readers pada ngerti aja kan...? yg dicetak miring tuh flashback. Kalo gag ngerti silahkan complain, dan saia juga minta saran baiknya gimana. Jadi kalo gak suka mohon saran, bagusnya gimana, jangan cuma complain tanpa solusi... =)

Yang susah ngebayangin Sasuke bisa manis, imut dan sodara-sodaranya, bayangin aja Sasuke yang pendiam tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Yah, di Manga nya kan Sasuke kehilangan Itachi, makanya jadi dingin gitu. Padahal kan waktu anak-anak dia manis banget, manja-manja gimana gitu waktu sama Itachi. Nah, bayangkan saja Sasuke yang masih bahagia bersama Itachi yang juga menyayanginya. Bukankah itu indah? *Ditabok! sok melankolis.

Sasuke=16 tahun.

Itachi= 20 tahun.

Neji= 19 tahun.

Gaara=18 tahun.

Sorry kalo umur sama deskrip gaara sama Sasuke gag cocok. Saia suka maksa sih. XP *dijambak*

Maaf juga karena kebanyakan ngatain Itachi idiot... Gomenna... -_-

Thankz for reading...

**Review...?**


End file.
